


[Art] Prisma

by theeverdream



Series: My Art for Reverse Bangs [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Badass Women, Digital Art, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Girls with Guns, Goa'uld (Stargate), Guns, Healing, Implied Femslash, Memories, Neon - Freeform, Post-Goa'uld only, Rainbows, Stars, The Goa'uld outfits are memories, The gun isn't pointed at anybody, faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Sarah and Vala - a prism of colors and love and survival.





	[Art] Prisma

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [DW](http://theeverdream.dreamwidth.org/8069.html) and [LJ](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/137157.html).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This inspired a story by [nagi_schwarz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz) called [Fool the World (And Never Fool Myself) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10595658).


End file.
